Él es perfecto
by Hagastian
Summary: Cuando una chica está enamorada, no puede evitar convertir los defectos en perfecciones. Hungría/Austria.


**·Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**********·**Palabras: 703.

**Advertencias:** Nada mortal.

* * *

**·**

**Él es perfecto**

******·**

* * *

Hungría se levantó aquella mañana con una sonrisa en los labios, llevaba ya varios días así, completamente feliz del mundo y del lugar en el que le había tocado vivir. La razón se debía principalmente a que desde hace pocos días ella había contraído matrimonio con el amor de su vida, Austria.

Y no podía estar más feliz, porque sentía que su vida eterna se volvía más perfecta, porque para ella el austriaco mismo era perfecto.

Su forma de comportarse con ella, tan cortés, la hacían sentirse como la más afortunada de las damiselas del mundo, los gestos aristocráticos y las miradas que le daba la hacían sentirse en el más grande cielo. Si es que para la húngara cualquier cosa que Austria hiciese era símbolo de perfección absoluta.

Quizás era porque estaba enamorada; porque es bien sabido de que el amor vuelve ciego a cualquiera y aunque así fuera, a Hungría no le molestaba.

Le gustaba encerrarse en aquel mundo rosa donde Austria era perfecto.

—Señor Austria —murmuró ella más tarde, cuando estaban sentados en la sala de estar. El austriaco hizo un ruido con la garganta, haciendo saber que le escuchaba—. Esta noche... —suspiró a medida que sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco—. ¿Podremos _consumar_ nuestro matrimonio?

Era algo que ansiaba desde el día que salió de la Iglesia.

Austria se desperezó, estirándose, los huesos de su espalda sonando ligeramente cuando la dobló un poco. Hungría afirmó con fuerza el tejido que estaba haciendo para pasar el rato.

—Mañana querida, hoy me duele la cabeza… —dijo con aspereza mientras pasaba una mano por su frente, rozando sus anteojos.

El corazón de Hungria bajó abruptamente la velocidad con que había esperado las palabras de su esposo; no pudo evitar que una sombra de decepción cruzara su rostro.

—Pero hoy podré tocarte una pieza para poder alegrar el ambiente —mencionó Austria al ver la cara ensombrecida de su esposa.

Y para hacerlo más notorio, deslizó sus dedos con suavidad por el piano.

La mujer le sonrió con calidez, a ella le gustaba. No, le fascinaba escuchar a Austria tocar; era una sensación que no podía describir, pero que la llevaba a mundos fantásticos y la sumía en un estado que surcaba tanto la felicidad o la tristeza más profunda —dependiendo siempre de lo que su marido tocara—. Era algo que nadie más podía hacer, de eso Hungría estaba segura.

Y eso sólo sumaba otro punto más a la perfección de Austria.

—Me encantaría escucharla —dijo con sencillez, acomodándose cerca del piano. Olvidando momentáneamente la negación de su anterior petición.

Apenas él comenzó a tocar, Hungría no pudo hacer más que comprobar que Austria era perfecto, porque no importaba que la evitara en la cama, eso era nada más que cuestión de tiempo. Lo verdaderamente importante para ella era que lo amaba y estaba segura de que el sentimiento era recíproco, porque no fuera así, él no la invitaría a quedarse para escucharlo.

Quizás su amor por él la llevaba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enamorada y eso le nublaba el juicio. Aunque poco le importaba, ella no estaba evaluando si su amor le hacía ver a Austria mejor o peor.

Cuando aquella presentación terminó con un cierre suave que Austria se aseguró de mantenerlo en el aire durante varios segundos, vibrando con energía; Hungría le aplaudió con fuerza a medida que le felicitaba con todos los elogios que conocía —y que se inventaba en el momento, también— porque ver a Austria sonreírle sonrojado, completamente avergonzado pero orgulloso de que aquellos halagos eran completamente merecidos y aquello no tenia precio para ella. Una sonrisa divertida iluminó los labios de la húngara.

—Señor Austria —dijo ella in dejar de sonreír. Él le miró con aparente seriedad—. ¿Siempre tocará para mí?

La pregunta pareció pillarle por sorpresa porque parpadeó varias veces, como procesando las palabras de su mujer. Pasado unos segundos asintió con suavidad.

Y Hungría sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad, que él le otorgará el privilegio de acompañarle en las tardes musicales y que más encima tocase para ella era una de las mejores muestras de amor que su marido podía darle.

Estaba totalmente segura de ello.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No es que Austria sea malo por no querer consumar su matrimonio. Simplemente, que él le dio otro significado a las cosas. Es todo.

Este es el primer hetero que escribo desde hace dos años...Vaya, creo que el yaoi me abdució.

Gracias por leer.

¿Review 8D?


End file.
